


Since you've been gone

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: Once upon a time, in a small town called Arkadia, there was a man and a woman. They loved each other but were never able to say the words. The woman was dying. The man couldn’t watch her die and so he left Arkadia, had a family, lost that family because he couldn’t move on, and then returned six years later with his tail between his legs only to find the woman was still there.She was still there.





	Since you've been gone

**Author's Note:**

> Canon inspired au where Bellamy left when he thought Clarke was dying. It's a six parter. First three in Bellamy's pov. Final three in Clarke's.
> 
> If you like it please check me out on Tumblr - I'm griffin-groupie over there :)

Once upon a time, in a small town called Arkadia, there was a man and a woman. They loved each other but were never able to say the words. The woman was dying. The man couldn't watch her die and so he left Arkadia, had a family, lost that family because he couldn't move on, and then returned six years later with his tail between his legs only to find the woman was still there.

_She was still there._

He blinked at her in shock, took in her curly shoulder length hair, the healthy glow on her cheeks, the miles and miles of smooth leg under her shorts. He gulped once, twice, until he was finally able to speak.

"You're alive."

Clarke's smile wavered but she didn't look away. She even blushed like she was the one who froze like a statue right in the middle of the bread aisle.

Before Bellamy could question her, before he could grab her, before he could hold her and kiss her and never let her go, a young girl skulked over to her with a chocolate bar and stole Clarke's gaze.

"I want this one," The girl said moodily as she dropped the bar into Clarke's basket. Then upon seeing Bellamy, "Who's he?"

Clarke smoothed the girl's hair back.

"Bellamy's an old friend of mine," Clarke didn't look at him. "You mind giving us a minute, sweetheart?"

The girl raised an eyebrow skeptically, wrangled a promise of icecream, and shuffled away. Bellamy watched her leave with a frown.

"What's her name?"

"Madi," Clarke cleared her throat. "We adopted her not long after you left."

Bellamy gulped. "We?"

And then suddenly Clarke dropped her basket with a clatter and was in his arms, her own wrapped so tightly around his waist that he could barely breathe. "Clarke," He breathed in her hair as she sobbed into his shirt. It smelled good, like coconut; he buried his face into it. "Jesus. I thought you were dead."

"Mom got me onto a drug trial." She kissed his shoulder. "I called you everyday, Bell. I left so many messages." Her voice broke again. "Why didn't you reply?"

"I threw it away," He said bitterly. "You had two weeks to live, princess. I was so angry. I-" He nuzzled into her hair. "I'm so sorry." He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm so fucking sorry."

-/-


End file.
